


The Warden's Griffon

by Smithybiscuit



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blood Magic (Dragon Age), Dragon Age: Origins Quest - The Urn of Sacred Ashes, F/F, Gen, griffon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smithybiscuit/pseuds/Smithybiscuit
Summary: During their quest to find the Urn of Sacred Ashes, the Grey Wardens and their companions find a very unexpected egg amongst the other dragon eggs.





	The Warden's Griffon

The Warden’s Griffon

The tunnel was littered with Drake corpses, small, wingless dragons, with more falling by the second. Sten made short work of them, wielding his giant blade as though it weighed no more than Alistair’s own longsword. The warden made sure to patch any wounds the party took, which were few.  
The party found their way into a larger cavern, the end of the tunnel. Sten crushed the last Drake, wiped his brow and turned to the Warden.  
‘A dead end. We should go back,’  
‘Look at all these eggs.’ Leliana commented, coming out from the shadows. She was right to react in awe, the eggs lined every space of the walls. However none looked close to hatching, they were completely still, as though part of the stone they clung to. The Warden walked up to the eggs to get a closer look at them. She could feel the blood within them, though there wasn’t much.  
‘It should be fine to leave them, they won’t hatch for a while,’ she explained. As they turned to leave however, Alistair didn’t.  
‘Hey, this one looks different.’  
The Warden turned back to look, ‘It’s cleaner if that’s what you mean?’  
‘Perhaps it would do for a meal then,’ Sten growled, growing annoyed with the distractions.  
The Warden walked over to Alistair and gasped, ‘There is magic here.’  
‘A ward?’   
‘Of a sort, it’s definitely blood magic, but it’s centered on this one egg.’  
‘Oh...well I mean, you’d know. Think you can dispel it?’   
‘I think so. You may want to turn away, I know you don’t like this.’  
Alistair nodded and walked over to Sten and Leliana, his face screwed up in conflict. The Warden sighed; Her friendship with her fellow Warden had been awkward ever since Jowan showed her the efficiency and power of the blood, which had convinced her that it was a power necessary for fighting the blight. She cut her finger and broke the ward.  
Almost immediately the egg began to rattle and shake, it was hatching! Leliana nocked an arrow, while the two warriors drew their blades. The egg exploded.  
The Warden wiped the gunk from her eyes in disgust, then saw what was squirming around on the floor before her. It was still very goopy, but it was covered in feathers, with a bulky body and a long tail. Alistair gaped.  
‘No...surely not…’  
‘Oh it’s adorable! Let’s keep it!’   
‘A more sizeable meal than an egg, I agree.’  
The Warden ignored her companions as she knelt down and tried to clean the creature. It tried to lick her cut finger but she wouldn’t let it. The Warden had been told of the Griffins of old, how they were once the symbol of the Grey Wardens and now only statues remain of their legacy, but to find a live one, let alone an egg...it was inconceivable.  
‘This is the discovery of the age!’ Alistair exclaimed.  
‘Might I remind you that we’re currently on a mission to find Andraste’s Ashes Alistair?’ Leliana remarked.  
‘Ah, yes, well okay there’s two discoveries...but still! A living Griffon! Can you believe it?’  
They turned towards the Warden, who was playing with the hatchling, stroking it’s feathery coat with her good hand. The young Griffon was already very playful.  
‘It’s hard to think of her as a Malificar like this…’ Alistair sighed.  
Leliana shot him a look before walking over to join the Warden in doting upon the newborn. Sten sighed, ‘Parshaara, we have a burnt corpse to find.’  
The Warden sighed, ‘You’re right. Okay, we get this guy to the camp, then continue on our way,’  
‘We hardly have the time for such a detour.’  
‘I agree, but this little guy isn’t safe here. Leliana, do you think you could run him back?’  
‘Certainly, but you will be alright without me yes?’  
The Warden touched her cheek softly, ‘We’ll manage, but we won’t approach the ashes without you.’  
Leliana smiled, ‘Thank you. Come on little guy.’  
The Griffon squawked and cried at Leliana’s man-handling, but calmed when it was settled against her breast, with the Warden stroking it’s head.  
‘It’s okay, we won’t be long,’ she said calmly.  
Leliana set off hurriedly, the Griffon squawking and trying to keep the Warden in it’s sight. She watched them go, then readied her staff.  
‘Okay, we should get back to it.’


End file.
